Ice Legend Selena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20016 |no = 802 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 38 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = After losing the people she had led onto the battlefield, Selena sought to stop the God Army. On her way there, she suffered an assault by a religious fanatic witch, though she was able to escape thanks to the sacrifice her close friend Lucina had made. Selena attained powers greater than those of the gods during this battle, but immediately after a knight appeared before her and spoke. Answering that "even so, I will never forgive you," she was struck down by the knight while she stared him down. The people who managed to survive after her death stopped retaliating and went on to seek a new home. |summon = I had always wanted to live freely. Hey, tell me something. Do you think I led a free life? |fusion = Within me exists anger, sadness, and happiness... They shall all be my power, and my blade. |evolution = People always have others supporting them. If we realize that, we may win even against the gods. | hp_base = 4080 |atk_base = 1320 |def_base = 1080 |rec_base = 1360 | hp_lord = 6320 |atk_lord = 2280 |def_lord = 2050 |rec_lord = 2450 | hp_anima = 7212 |rec_anima = 2212 |atk_breaker = 2518 |def_breaker = 1812 |atk_guardian = 2042 |def_guardian = 2288 | hp_oracle = 5427 |rec_oracle = 2688 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Water of Lore |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Water types |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Frozen Orchid |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bb1 = *150% multiplier |bb10 = *250% multiplier |sbb = Luther Entios |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbb1 = *400% multiplier, 2000-2500 (+10% REC) HoT |sbb10 = *500% multiplier, 3000-3500 (+10% REC) HoT |ubb = White World |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & increases amount of normal hits delivered |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 25 |ubb1 = *1000% multiplier, MAX HoT, triple normal hitcount |es = Bearer of Honor |esitem = Lexida |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & renders self able to withstand a devastating attack when Lexida is equipped. |evofrom = 20015 |evointo = 20017 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20132 |evomats6 = 20131 |evomats7 = 20130 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = *Selena's SBB Luther Entios comes from German and Greek words. **''Luther'' comes from two German words being liut and heri, meaning "people" and "army" respectively. Entios comes from the Greek word "entheos", meaning "possessed and inspired". Luther Entios is along the lines of "being inspired by the people", indicating that Selena was using the Lexida's power, which was passed down from generation to generation of the people of Savat. |addcat = Six Heroes |addcatname = Selena6 }}